


Eine Silvesternacht

by Zzzz



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fireworks, M/M, Mistletoe, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Surprise Kissing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzzz/pseuds/Zzzz
Summary: An Silvester bei Touka und Hide trifft Ken Ayato nach geraumer Zeit wieder und unterhält sich mit ihm über Bräuche an Silvester. Einer davon geschieht immer um Mitternacht und ist sehr beliebt, wenn auch noch nicht von Ken getestet. //Ayakane // Ken x Ayato





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hallöchen und herzlich Willkommen!
> 
> Danke, dass du dich entschieden hast, meine Story hier zu lesen!  
> Ich habe mir wieder Mühe mit der Rechtschreibung gegeben und meine Beta-Lady hat gebetat (vor fünf Minuten). Danke dafür, du bist ein Schatz <3  
> Angesichts der Tatsache, dass heute Silvester ist, hier ein Beitrag meinerseits zu meinem OTP...
> 
> Ich hoffe sehr, dass es dir gefällt und wünsche dir viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
>  
> 
> Die Charaktere gehören einzig Sui Ishida.
> 
> Und bitte nicht hauen...

Silvester

 

Seit ein paar Stunden war ich nun schon bei Hide und Touka zu Hause. Ich saß mit meinem besten Freund seit geraumer Zeit auf dem Sofa im oberen Teil der sozusagen zweistöckigen Wohnung. Er arbeitete inzwischen für die PSIA und mit dem Geld, das Touka mit ihrem Café :re verdiente, konnten die beiden sich die Wohnung leisten. Hier oben waren Wohnzimmer und Schlafzimmer, ebenso wie Karis Kinderzimmer. Kari, eigentlich Hikari, war inzwischen auch schon vier Jahre alt. Die Zeit verging ganz schön schnell. Sie saß auf meinem Schoß und freute sich wie jedes Mal drüber, dass meine Haare weiß waren.

Plötzlich griff sie nach meinem Glas Rumbowle. "Ken, gibst du meiner Tochter etwa Alkohol?", fragte Hide ernst, während ich Hikari mein Glas schnell abnahm, bevor sie einen Schluck trinken konnte. "Ich dachte, früh übt sich", antwortete ich ebenso ernst. "Mir reicht schon, wenn meine Frau hacke ist." "Touka ist doch umgänglich, wenn sie voll ist." "Eher als ihr Unrat von Bruder." Ich lachte auf. Dann stellte ich mein Glas weg, begann Karis Haare zu flechten. "Ayato hat doch schon lang nicht mehr so übertrieben. Komm schon, du magst ihn doch auch, also sag sowas nicht." "Ja~ sorry. Aber ich glaube niemand hier mag ihn so wie du." Ich seufzte leise, nahm Kari ihr dünnes Haargummi ab und band die Flechtzöpfe zusammen. "Werd doch Friseur." "Lass mal. Naja, also, ich mag Ayato natürlich", bestätigte ich daraufhin. Hide nickte mit geschürzten Lippen. "Du magst ihn, sicher." Plötzlich kletterte Hikari unruhig auf mir herum und starrte mich aus ihren großen braunen Puppenaugen an. 

"Opaken bist du in Onkel verliebt?!" Opaken. Das waren die weißen Haare schuld. Seit sie reden konnte, war ich 'Opaken'. Ich fasste an ihre Wangen, wackelte an ihrem Kopf. Als ich ihre Wangen zusammendrückte, sah sie mich zerknautscht und böse an. "Lass das, Opaken." "Kenny weiß halt nicht, was er will, Kari." "Aber Onkel ist mein Onkel! Such dir einen anderen der dein Onkel wird! Du kannst Papa haben." Hide sah sie empört an. "Verschenkst du mich?!" "Ja!" Sie stemmte ihre kleinen Hände in ihre Hüften. "Ich will sicher nicht, dass Ayato mein Onkel ist. Und dein Papa ist schon mein bester Freund und wie ein Bruder, der kann doch nicht auch noch meinen Onkel mimen. Behalt den mal lieber als Papa." "Na gut", knatschte sie. Ich setzte die Kleine auf die Couch, als ich aufstand. Schnell griff ich nach meinem Glas. "Auch wenn sie Ausbrüche hat wie Touka und Ayato, ist sie dir doch ähnlicher vom Kopf her." Hide hob die Schultern in einer triumphierenden Geste. "Willst du noch was?", fragte ich und zeigte auf sein Glas. "Nö, danke." Knapp nickte ich und lief runter.

In der Küche war niemand. Eigentlich hatte ich Ayato hier vermutet, da der Jüngere eben runter gegangen und nicht wieder hochgekommen war. Er hielt sich auf Partys eigentlich immer ab einem gewissen Punkt in der Küche auf. Also hatte ich versucht eins und eins zusammenzuzählen. Naja, verrechnet. Vielleicht war Ayato schon im Gästezimmer am schlafen, da er, ungesund wie er seinen Biorhythmus führte, noch immer Spuren seines Jetlags aufwies. Das wäre allerdings schade, da ich seit er wieder da war, noch kein einziges Mal richtig mit ihm sprechen konnte. Klar, an Weihnachten hatten wir auch etwas geplaudert, aber wirklich unterhalten ging nicht. Es war so viel los und ständig wurde man von wem anders beansprucht. Jedenfalls wollte ich mich mal wieder in aller Ruhe mit ihm unterhalten, da er mir, wenn wir unter uns waren, des Öfteren mehr erzählte, als wenn andere dabei waren. Inzwischen kannten wir uns neun Jahre und waren in denen zu guten Freunden geworden, auch wenn Ayato nicht so wirkte, als würde er seine Freundschaften überhaupt pflegen. 

Etwas wirr trommelte ich mit meinen Fingern auf der Ablage herum, schaute dabei raus auf den angrenzenden Balkon. Vielleicht würde mir etwas frische Luft helfen, den Kopf etwas freier zu kriegen. Andererseits wurde ich von Alkohol und frischer Luft zusammen immer etwas albern. Naja, dann würde ich die Sache mit Ayato eben mit Humor nehmen.

Draußen auf dem großen Balkon war es echt kalt, wie mir ein graues Außenthermometer neben der Balkontür verriet. Minus zwei Grad etwa. In meinem Hemd mit den hochgekrempelten Armen fror ich wahrscheinlich bald. Die zwei Tequila und die Rumbowle danach machten aber einiges wieder wett. Tequila war ein echt gefährliches Zeug, spielte einem Wärme vor, obwohl man theoretisch nur noch schneller auskühlte. Allerdings hatte ich ja nicht vor, eine Ewigkeit hier draußen zu stehen. Ich wollte nur ein paar Minuten Ruhe, bis das neue Jahr begann. Am glatten Metallgeländer auf der halbhohen weißen Mauer stützte ich mich ab, sah runter am Blumenkasten vorbei. Auf den Straßen waren einige Leute unterwegs, auf dem Platz in der Nähe, auf den man einen guten Blick hatte, tummelten sich massenweise Menschen, die nur auf das neue Jahr warteten. Von dort aus würde es auch ein Feuerwerk geben, das wir von hier aus gut beobachten konnten. Natürlich wollten wir uns das nicht entgehen lassen. Dafür würde ich vielleicht gleich wieder hoch zu den anderen gehen und dann auf die Dachterrasse, da man von der einen noch besseren Blick hatte. 

Ich zog mein Handy hervor, drehte mich mit dem Rücken zur hell erleuchteten Stadt und lehnte mich gegen das Geländer. Ich erwartete keine Nachrichten, es war nur dieses inzwischen bei den meisten Smartphonenutzern routinierte auf das Display schauen. Vielleicht aus Langeweile, oder vielleicht lag es an meiner leichten Nervosität. Seit Weihnachten war ich etwas durcheinander. Seit der Sache mit dem 'Gestrüpp mit dem hässlichen Käfer darin'. Dieser Mistelzweig, der noch immer provokant über der Wohnzimmertür des Lofts hing. Etwas nostalgisch dachte ich zurück, an diese lockere, spontane Handlung, um den Brauch einfach zu erfüllen. Diese Geste, die im Endeffekt tiefe Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen. Über diese leckte ich flüchtig, rief mir den Geschmack in Erinnerung, soweit es ging. 

Mein Blick glitt zur Seite, als ich mein Handy wegsteckte. Etwas überrascht hob ich meine Augenbrauen, als ich Ayato sah. Erst hatte ich nur eine schlanke, etwas kleinere Gestalt im Schatten gesehen, aber jetzt, beim genaueren Hinsehen, war es tatsächlich Toukas jüngerer Bruder, der da am Geländer stand. Er hatte sich vorgebeugt, seine nackten Arme auf dem kalten Metall verschränkt und den Kopf auf diesen gebettet. Mit der rechten Hand hielt er sein Handy an sein linkes Ohr. Nachdenklich starrte er in den dunklen, aber klaren Himmel. Immer mal wieder zitterte er leicht, trug er doch nur ein lockeres schwarzes Shirt, dass nach Belieben sogar die Schulter freilegte. Dazu eine ebenso schwarze, zerfetzte Jeans, in der hinten in einer Tasche eine flache Packung Zigaretten hervor lugte und schwarze, abgetragene Militärstiefel, von denen stellenweise die oberste Schicht des Leders abplatzte. Seine kinnlangen, dunkelblauen Haare hatte er locker zusammengebunden, wobei sich allerdings einige Strähnen schon wieder verflüchtigt hatten. Da er sein Handy davor hielt, sah ich gerade nicht seine fünf dünne, silberne Helix-Ringe - nannte man die so? - und die zwei Ohrlöcher am linken Ohr. Rechts trug er soweit ich wusste nur ein Ohrloch und drei Helix-Ringe. Als er sich ein wenig bewegte, um seine Position bequemer zu gestalten, hörte ich das Klimpern seiner Kette auf dem Metall des Geländers. 

Auch wenn seine Anwesenheit mich generell seit Weihnachten nervös machte, beruhigte sie mich mit einem Mal wieder, wie die ganzen Jahre vorher. Diese Spannung war hier einfach nicht da. Ayatos Anwesenheit brachte mein Lächeln dazu, breiter zu werden. Ich lehnte mich zurück, stützte meine Arme aufs Geländer und sah zu dem Jüngeren, der nach wie vor sein Handy am Ohr hatte. Allerdings schien er nicht zu telefonieren, sondern eine Sprachnachricht oder sowas zu hören. Er gab nämlich keinen Ton von sich, der dem Gegenüber bestätigen würde, dass er überhaupt zuhörte. Obwohl, Ayato war allgemein nicht höflich genug, sich das bisschen Mühe noch zu machen. Bei dem Gedanken, dass der Kleinere gerade früher eigentlich ziemlich respektlos und unhöflich war, musste ich einen Moment grinsen. Wir hatten uns schon länger nicht mehr gesehen, da war es Zeit gewesen. Und jetzt wollte ich auch mit ihm sprechen, einfach plaudern. 

"Pst", machte ich also, doch es kam keine Reaktion. Ich schürzte die Lippen. Im Blumenkasten hinter mir bot sich ein kleines, rundes Klümpchen Erde förmlich an. Also nahm ich es zwischen die Finger und warf es locker nach dem Jüngeren. Kaum merklich zuckte er zusammen, als ich seinen Arm traf. Er beugte den Kopf etwas vor, sah mich an. Seine dunkelblauen Augen trafen meine. Ich lächelte schief, zwinkerte ihm zu. Sein Blick glitt an mir runter, doch sofort nahm er wieder Augenkontakt auf und lächelte entspannt zurück. Er hob einen Finger, um mir anzudeuten, noch zu warten, was ich, höflich wie ich im Gegensatz zu ihm war, auch tat. Es dauerte noch eine knappe Minute, bis er sich aufrichtete und tief durchatmete. Bei genauem Hinhören, merkte man, dass sein Atem etwas zitterte. Sein anthrazitfarbenes Handy steckte er in seine andere hintere Tasche. In der gleichen Bewegung nahm er seine Zigaretten hervor und entzündete eine davon, woraufhin er Feuerzeug und Schachtel wieder verschwinden ließ. 

"Ich hätte dir ja selbst ne Zigarette angeboten, aber du warst auch so schon qualmend heiß, Baby", erklärte ich anzüglich, wobei ich eine Augenbraue hochzog. Ich ging auf ihn zu, blieb neben ihm stehen und lehnte mich diesmal seitlich gegen die Mauer, stützte einen Ellenbogen auf dem Geländer ab. Ayato hielt sich dort mit einer Hand fest, sah mich breit grinsend an, bevor er einen zweiten Zug vom Glimmstängel nahm. Den Qualm blies er gen Himmel. "Na du notgeiler Bock", grüßte er nun. "Hey Aya~", erwiderte ich. "Wir haben jetzt jahrelang ohne 'Aya' durchgehalten, ruinier es nicht." "Ausnahmsweise." Es herrschte einen Moment Stille, aber nicht diese peinliche Stille, wenn man sich nicht zu sagen hatte, oder wenn Freunde versuchten einen zu verkuppeln und man nicht mit der Situation umgehen konnte. Ayato nahm einen weiteren Zug von seiner Zigarette, wobei ich ihn ganz genau beobachtete und mir jede kleine Bewegung seines Gesichts einzuprägen versuchte. 

Einen Moment schloss er die Augen, sah mich dann wieder an und blies mir den Qualm vor die Brust. Tief sah er in meine grauen Augen, dann lächelte er mit einem Hauch von Belustigung. Die Zigarette nahm er in die Hand, zwischen zwei Finger. Dann breitete er seine Arme aus, machte mit den Fingern eine Geste, die mir anwies, zu ihm zu kommen. "Komm schon, du Jammerlappen." "Darauf hab ich gewartet", grinste ich erleichtert und schlang die Arme um seine schmale Taille. Es war keine wirklich lange Umarmung, schließlich nur zur Begrüßung, aber dennoch war sie sehr angenehm. Ayato tat es zwar nicht immer gerne, konnte aber wirklich gut umarmen. Etwa gleichzeitig ließen wir los. 

"Länger nich' gesehen, was?", meinte er und entblößte seine weißen Zähne in einem Grinsen. "Ja, also, sieben Tage sind ne lange Zeit." Er verdrehte die Augen (das sah bei ihm so genial aus, als würde er täglich vor dem Spiegel üben), boxte locker gegen meine Schulter. Dafür schubste ich ihn spielerisch, was ihn aber ins Schwanken und zum Lachen brachte. "Blödmann. Da hatte ich ja nicht mal die Möglichkeit, mit dir mal richtig zu reden. Also... Wie lang jetzt nicht? Paar Monate, oder?" Ich dachte einen Moment nach. "Naja, dein Auslandsemester und die drei Monate davor, also fast ein Jahr", gab ich zurück. "Oh~ Scheiße, die Klausuren, ja...", seufzte er. Ayato studierte Kunst, aber erst seit er 19 war, da er die zwölfte Klasse wiederholt hatte. Da war seine und Toukas Mutter Hikari gestorben und seine schulische Leistung hatte in dem Zeitraum dann rapide abgenommen. Hikari war für beide eine große Stütze gewesen, ebenso wie Arata, der Vater der beiden, doch seit Hikaris Tod, war Ayatos Verhältnis zu seinem Vater gestört. Laut Touka hatte es sich inzwischen aber größtenteils wieder eingerenkt, was ich auch nebenher mitbekommen hatte. 

"Alles okay? Heute und generell", fragte ich. Er nickte. "Ja. Ja, alles gut. Das war Arata eben, hat 'nen guten Rutsch gewünscht - dir auch - und das danach war... Moms Nachricht... Du weißt schon. Frohe Weihnachten, ein frohes neues Jahr und so." "Hörst du jedes Jahr an." Es war keine Frage, mehr eine Feststellung, die er nun stumm bejahte. Er blinzelte, wischte über ein Auge und nickte noch einmal bestätigend. Soweit ich wusste, war Hikari in dem Jahr mit Arata in Hokkaido unterwegs gewesen und Touka und Ayato waren, ebenso wie ich, bei einem Klassenkamerad von Touka gewesen. Jedes Jahr an Silvester, wenn wir zusammen irgendwo waren, setzte Ayato sich vor null Uhr für eine halbe Stunde von den anderen ab und seit etwa vier Jahren wusste ich dann auch, wieso. Es kam auch vor, dass er die Nachricht an seinem Geburtstag hörte. Als ich das an einem Geburtstag mitbekommen hatte, hätte ich am liebsten angefangen zu heulen. Ayato war da total sauer geworden, aber ich hatte ihm versichert, es nicht rum zu erzählen. Besonders die Tatsache, dass er es war, der letztendlich in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Er hatte das emotionale Verhalten einer Zeitbombe, zeigte aber eigentlich ungern diese Art von Gefühlen. 

"Hey, wie war's in Australien?", lenkte ich ab. "Neuseeland." "Stimmt! Sorry", verlegen kratzte ich mich am Kopf, "Wellington, oder?" "Genau. Tja, wie soll ich sagen? Es war ziemlich cool. Am Anfang natürlich stressig und einsam, aber man lernt ja Leute kennen. Von Uni und Studenten brauch ich dir ja nichts erzählen, du weißt, wie das läuft." Ich nickte bloß. Ja, das wusste ich, das konnte Stress pur sein. Manchmal dachte ich noch an den Stress zurück, den ich hatte, als ich Japanologie studiert hatte. "Hab gehört, du machst dich gut als Dozent." Überrascht sah ich ihn an. "Tatsächlich?" "Ja, eine Professorin bei uns meinte, wenn du weiter so gut arbeitest, stellst du ihre Mühe in den Schatten. Respekt, Ken." Auf meinen Lippen breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. "Danke." Ayato hob eine Augenbraue. "Sag das nicht mir, sondern Uma-sensei. Ah, ich zeig dir bald Bilder aus Neuseeland, ja? Hab nur keine mehr auf dem Handy, das waren zu viele." "Haben die deine Selfies so weit unterdrückt?" "Mach so weiter und wir beide machen nie wieder Fotos zusammen, du Banause." "Sehr liebevoll. Ich komm vorbei." "Das... will ich hoffen."

Ayato schnippte seine Zigarette, nachdem er sie ausgedrückt hatte, vom Balkon. Etwas tadelnd schüttelte ich den Kopf. "Scheiß Moralapostel", spottete er bloß. Derweil musterte ich ihn ungeniert. Sein Kragen hing schief, entblößte seine Schulter halb. Eine meiner Hände glitt an das Shirt, richtete den Kragen, dass er symmetrisch war, meine andere Hand fuhr durch Ayatos Haar. Es war sehr weich und spürbar von kräftiger Struktur. "Starren ist unhöflich, Kenny." "Was weißt du denn von Höflichkeit?" Sein spöttisches Grinsen wurde zu einem schiefen Lächeln, das ich von ihm gewöhnt war. Normalerweise hatte es noch etwas herablassendes, aber jetzt nicht. Er biss auf seiner geröteten Unterlippe herum. Meine Hand nahm er runter, hielt sie einen Moment fest, bis er sie losließ. "Sorry", murmelte ich. "Nicht doch." Er mochte es eigentlich nicht, wenn man an seine Haare ging, aber bei mir war es ihm scheinbar egal. 

Er schnalzte mit der Zunge, was meine Aufmerksamkeit wiedererweckte. "Los, sag 's schon." "Was willst du hören? Dass ich dich vermisst hab? Weißt du eigentlich, wie viel Ruhe ich hatte?", mein Tonfall war herablassend, allerdings mit einem stark ironischen Unterton. Etwas von seinem Verhalten war wohl auf mich übergegangen mit der Zeit. Aber Ayato vertrug das. Empört starrte mich der Dunkelblauhaarige mit offenem Mund an. "Wichser!", schnaubte er. Er schlug fest auf meine Brust, beschwerte sich dann, dass seine Hand schmerzte, da sie so kalt war. Ich zischte leise, auch mir tat es weh. Es war wirklich arschkalt inzwischen und ich bewegte innerhalb meiner Schuhe schon permanent meine Füße, dass sie nicht einfroren. Ich lachte, wuschelte ihm durch die dunkelblauen Haare. "Ey, lass die Scheiße!", beschwerte er sich. "Ja~ okay, du hast gewonnen, ich hab dich vermisst", gab ich mich geschlagen und schubste ihn erneut mit einer Hand gegen die Schulter. "Aw, kein Wunder bist du Spinner an Weihnachten so ausgeflippt." Einen Moment dachte ich zurück und biss mir beim Grinsen auf die Zunge. "Vielleicht", summte ich.

Diesmal musterte der Jüngere mich. Meine Beine, meine Körpermitte, meinen Oberkörper, dann mein Gesicht. Ein leises Seufzen verließ seine Kehle. "Was, bin ich zu hübsch?" "Halts Maul, Ken." Er gab ein 'Tz', von sich und verdrehte erneut seine schönen Augen. Theatralisch empört atmete ich ein und stemmte eine Hand in meine Hüfte. Provokant lächelnd drehte er sich zur Stadt und legte wieder die Arme auf das Geländer, auf denen er sich abstützte. Ein Bein winkelte er an, tippte mit der Fußspitze rhythmisch auf den Boden. "Siehst aber tatsächlich gar nicht mal so scheiße aus, Kenny." "Du klingst erstaunt", lachte ich leise. Ich drehte mich nun auch zur Stadt, legte ebenfalls meine Arme auf dem Geländer ab. "Ach Mann, muss ich jetzt sein Selbstwertgefühl pushen oder was? Du Depp, du siehst wirklich gut aus. Liegt vielleicht auch daran, dass ich den Anblick nicht mehr gewöhnt bin." Letzteres brabbelte er mehr. Ich verstand nicht, was er meinte. Hä? "Ich hinterfrag es gar nicht erst." Er prustete leise, lachte dann lauter. "Vergiss es, ich bin auch nicht mehr nüchtern." "Wahrscheinlich noch der Restalkohol von Weihnachten." "Ich weiß davon noch alles! So voll war ich später nicht." Recht hatte er. Nachdem er gut einen in der Krone hatte, war er im Gästezimmer schlafen gegangen um seinem Jetlag weiter entgegenzuwirken. 

Von der Seite sah ich ihn an. "Trotzdem danke. Du siehst auch wie immer makellos aus." "Natürlich, 'mühelos makellos' ist mein Motto", gab er an. Anerkennend nickte ich. "Was bist du so nett heute?", fragte ich verwundert. "Nur zu dir, weil ich die anderen schon häufiger gesehen hab, seit ich zurück bin. Dich ja nicht so." Übertrieben seufzte ich. "Mein Gott, kannst du bitte immer so süß sein?" "Nicht einmal für dich würde ich mich so verstellen, Kenny." Theatralisch seufzte ich. "Ausnahmsweise, sonst würde ich mir auch Sorgen machen." Ich nahm eine Haarsträhne des Jüngeren zwischen zwei Finger, spielte mit ihr. 

"Ähm... Wie waren die Leute in Wellington? Wen kennengelernt?" Ayato überlegte einen Moment. Eindringlich sah er mir dabei in die Augen. Ob er merkte, dass ich bei einem 'Ja' wahrscheinlich vor Eifersucht innerlich eingehen würde? "Am Anfang", sagte er schlussendlich und deutete mir an, seine Haare loszulassen, "Aber der war ziemlich dumm, ungebildet und ich hab ziemlich schnell auch gemerkt, dass das zu Hundert Prozent niemals was werden könnte, selbst wenn ich mich gezwungen hätte. Es war nicht mal kurzes Interesse und ich hab's nicht mal mit mir vereinbaren können, dass er beim ersten und gleichzeitig auch letzten Date meine Wange geküsst hat. Er stand halt auf mich, aber ich fand ihn einfach nur ganz nett und bin wahrscheinlich nur spaßeshalber mit ihm ausgegangen. Oder aus Mitleid. Keine Ahnung." In meinem Magen machte sich ein unwohles Gefühl breit. Gleichzeitig fühlte es sich an, als würde er sich zusammenziehen. "Du hast in Neuseeland endlich ein Gewissen bekommen?" "Ich hau dich gleich." Leise lachend sah ich zu Boden, dann zurück zum Dunkelblauhaarigen. "Du wolltest ihn also von Anfang an nicht?", fragte ich zur Bestätigung, sodass mein Magen sich einkriegen konnte. Er nickte. "Genau. Ich hab nie was für irgendwen da empfunden, was über Freundschaft hinausging. Ich wollte den Typ nie und es ist auch nie was gelaufen. Ich steh halt mehr auf schlaue, gebildete Typen, auch wenn ich selbst vielleicht keiner bin. Na vielleicht ist das einer der Gründe..." 

Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Bullshit. Du bist doch nicht dumm oder ungebildet. Hey, ich hab dir ein Dreivierteljahr Nachhilfe gegeben, ich weiß das. Hey, woah, Moment, warte, was für Gründe meinst du? Hä?" Der Jüngere zog seine Zigaretten wieder hervor, begann kurz darauf zu rauchen. Nun nahm er noch sein Handy, beantwortete zwei Nachrichten, packte es wieder weg und sah mich von der Seite an, während er an der Kippe zog. Der kleine Mistkerl ließ mich zappeln. "Du hattest auch schon 'n bisschen Alk, oder?" "Notgedrungen. Also?" "Vergiss es." "Aya-" "Vergiss es, Ken!", blaffte er. "Tz", imitierte ich ihn, wofür ich einen bösen Blick erntete. "Ist okay, Mann, es tut-" "Nein, mir tut's leid. Alles in Ordnung." "Sorry, trotzdem", murmelte er.

Ayato zog sein Handy erneut hervor, schaute auf die Uhr. Zehn vor zwölf. "Oh, gleich geht's schon los... Kenny." Ich lächelte ihn an, nickte. "Hast du Vorsätze?", fragte ich dann. Unbeeindruckt sah der Jüngere mich an. "Außer meinem Prof die beste Abschlussarbeit um die Ohren zu hauen, die er je gesehen hat und mein verkackt langweiliges Liebesleben wieder auf die Kette zu kriegen, eigentlich nichts. Du?" Wow, jetzt war ich überrascht. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht gedacht, dass gerade er tatsächlich auch nur irgendeinen Vorsatz hatte. Als ich ihm genau das sagte, zog er ein genervtes Gesicht. "Genau das hat mir meine Mitbewohnerin in Wellington auch gesagt! Aber sie meinte, ohne Neujahrskuss werden die Vorsätze eh nicht in Erfüllung gehen." "Schwachsinn, sowas hab ich noch nie gehört." "Ich auch nicht. Alles reine Selbstdisziplin. Die dumme Kuh hat Augen gemacht, als ich ihr von den acht Angeboten für Neujahrsküsse erzählt hab." "Acht?" "Ja. Und dann hab ich mich noch vor Weihnachten verpisst. Sollen die Spinner sich doch untereinander küssen." 

"Hm... Ne, bin neujahrsungeküsst", meinte ich und schaute etwas nachdenklich in den schwarzen Himme. Wenigstens war es nicht bewölkt. Mit großen Augen und spürbarer Verwirrung starrte Ayato mich aus seinen dunkelblauen Augen an, wie ich im Augenwinkel sah. Völlig perplex blinzelte er. Das war dann wohl vom Alkohol. "Hä WAS?! Ungeküsst? Spätestens seit Weihnachten ja wohl nicht mehr! Hä, du hattest doch auch einen Freund oder zwei oder nicht? Verarschst du mich?" Natürlich war ich nicht ungeküsst, seit Jahren schon nicht mehr...

 

"Bah, Touka, ernsthaft? Ey, mach das weg, das ist total widerlich, was wenn das Vieh auf Karis Kopf fällt? Igitt, oder wenn das in meine Haare kommt!" "Beschwer dich noch, du Mädchen! Das ist doch bloß ein Japankäfer, der frisst dich nicht. Du sollst ja nicht ewig da drunter stehen, besonders nicht allein, du Depp." "Selber Depp, du dumme Kuh! Nerv nicht und mach den Scheißkäfer weg!" "Ich lass ihn dran, damit du bloß nicht in meine Quere kommst! Versauerst du halt hier drin oder da draußen, oder wo auch immer!" "Dann bringst du mir halt noch Alkohol." "Gar nichts bring ich dir, du fauler Sack hattest schon!"

Während ich meine Schuhe auszog und meinen Mantel öffnete, sah ich Hide an, der grinsend Karis Ohren zuhielt. Die schaute etwas bockig ihren Vater an, bekam seine Hände aber nicht von ihren kleinen Ohren gezerrt. Ich machte große Augen, während ich den Stimmen weiter zuhörte, die mir so bekannt waren. Eine davon war Toukas, die andere war... "Hide?" "Ja." "Ist das wirklich-?" Hide grinste mich bloß an, nickte. "Jap. Heute morgen angekommen." Ich grinste nun selbst mindestens genauso breit wie Hide. "Mega Jetlag und jetzt schon bisschen was in der Krone. Los, hau ab, bevor du noch wahnsinnig wirst." Hide nahm mir nun den Mantel ab. Meine Mütze behielt ich einfach auf, ebenso wie den Schal, dafür war ich nämlich gerade zu aufgeregt. Das einzige, was ich gerade im Kopf hatte, war, dass Ayato wieder im Land war. 

Schnell rannte ich durch den Flur um die Ecke, die Treppe hoch, zum Wohnzimmer. Im Türrahmen erkannte ich über Ayato ein paar grüne Zweige mit einer roten Schleife drum. Ich war in diesem Moment verdammt stolz auf meinen Verstand, dass er so schnell schaltete. Ayato schrie erschrocken auf, als ich direkt vor ihm stand. "Oh, Mistelzweig!", rief ich zeitgleich aus und hörte an meiner eigenen Stimme, wie fröhlich Ayatos Anwesenheit mich wirklich stimmte. Augenblicklich fasste ich mit beiden Händen an seine Wangen, presste meine Lippen stürmisch auf seine. Vielleicht einen Atemzug später erwiderte Ayato meinen Kuss tatsächlich, als sich seine Starre löste. Dann schob er mich von sich, grinste und schlug auf meine Schulter. "Du Blödmann!" Ich lachte freudig, als ich seine Hand abfing. "Nicht so schüchtern, Kirishima!" "Ich flieg gleich wieder!", lachte er und schlug erneut locker nach mir, wobei ich ihm allerdings auswich und dadurch das Wohnzimmer betrat. "Aw, Aya, brich Ken doch nicht direkt sein Herz!" "Genau, schäm dich mal. Kaum bist du zurück, schon wirst du frech!" "Hast du was anderes erwartet, Kaneki?"

 

Schnell schüttelte ich den Kopf. "Nein, neujahrsungeküsst", betonte ich nochmal extra. "Ach so! Wie jetzt? Du wurdest noch nie an Silvester um Mitternacht geküsst? Und du hast auch noch niemanden dann geküsst?" Ich verneinte. Daraufhin lächelte ich etwas beschämt. "Tja... Kam nie dazu, aber muss ich denn?" "Wolltest du nie?" "Doch klar, ich will das immer noch. Hab halt keinen dafür." Tief atmete ich ein und aus, presste meine Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie. Naja, war halt nie vorgekommen, auch wenn ich jetzt 26 war. Ayato sah runter auf die Steinplatten, auf denen wir standen, dann wieder auf in meine Augen.

"Neujahrsungeküsst, wieso das?", fragte er nun deutlich ruhiger. Eine seiner eiskalten Hände glitt durch meine weißen Haare. Ich hob die Schultern. "Also, naja, ich hatte ja vor zwei Jahren ne kurze Beziehung, aber an Weihnachten hat er sich von mir getrennt und sonst davor und auch letztes Jahr hatte ich halt niemanden, den ich an Silvester küssen wollte." "Einfach irgendwer wäre nicht infrage gekommen?" Tja, du vielleicht Ayato, schließlich sind wir gute Freunde, noch dazu steh ich wohl irgendwie auf dich und so, aber du warst nicht da, sondern in deinem alten Zimmer bei Arata zuhause, das du zu deinem Atelier umfunktioniert hast. Und apropos, danke für das Gemälde, hängt über meinem Schreibtisch. Sollte ich das sagen? Ne, ließen wir mal bleiben, auch wenn Ayato wohl zustimmen würde. "Ich halte nicht wirklich viel davon, Leute zu küssen, die mir nichts oder nur wenig bedeuten. Das ist halt was Besonderes, was man mit Menschen teilt, die man sehr gern hat. Findest du nicht?" "Ja, doch, im Endeffekt ja. Macht alles Sinn. Und der Typ war 'n Arschloch." "Schon." "Ich hab ihn gehasst und nichts anderes von dem Wichser erwartet." Warum hatte er das nicht früher gesagt? "Außerdem hätte er ja bis zum ersten warten können." "Da hätte das Jahr aber bombe angefangen." "Du wolltest ihn doch eh nicht mehr." Ich nickte. "Stimmt allerdings." "Eine so dumme Entscheidung, wie diesen Typen, hätte ich dir nie zugetraut." "Danke. Ich weiß, dass es ein Fehler war, ist mir schon klar."

Ayato sah wieder in die Ferne. "Hättest du mal was gesagt, du Vollidiot. Ich hätt' dich geküsst. Ausnahmsweise natürlich." Na danke. Ich mochte Ayato sehr gerne, um das mal gesagt zu haben. Mir war dabei bewusst, dass er auch ziemlich respektlos und unfreundlich sein konnte. Er war überemotional, wurde schnell laut und wurde früher auch recht schnell handgreiflich. Im Zeitraum, in dem er seine Mutter verlor, war Arata regelmäßig beim Schulleiter gewesen, um sich anzuhören, mit wem Ayato sich denn nun wieder geschlagen hatte. Arata war ziemlich geduldig gewesen, aber dennoch waren beide sehr häufig aneinander geraten und führten nun keine so gute Beziehung mehr. 

Wobei, inzwischen hatte sich einiges wieder eingerenkt, zumal ja ein paar Jahre vergangen waren. So nannte er Arata zum Beispiel nicht mehr einen Verlierer, wahlweise sogar einen Bastard, sondern bloß noch Arata. Seit er studierte lebte Ayato auch nicht mehr bei seinem Vater, sondern im Studentenwohnheim, wodurch sie sich gut aus dem Weg gingen. Ayato sagte auch wieder Bitte und Danke. Ich hatte mit viel Gemecker kämpfen müssen, aber meine sture Korrektur hatte Wunder bewirkt. Er pöbelte auch nicht mehr grundlos andere an und wenn, dann wurde er bei Streitereien auch bloß noch laut. Sein überhitztes Temperament war ein wenig abgekühlt, auch wenn die überemotionale Ader noch immer deutlich vorhanden war. Würde diese aber völlig fehlen, wäre Ayato einfach nicht mehr Ayato. Ich mochte, dass er Gefühle zeigte, auch wenn manche, seiner Meinung nach, ab und an zu peinlich zum Zeigen seien. Wenn er sich um etwas nämlich scherte, fing er nach wie vor an zu heulen, wenn er darüber sehr wütend wurde. Das war doch schon sehr süß. Okay, ja, zugegeben, ich hatte schon immer mehr für Ayato übrig, als einfache Freundschaft. Vielleicht stand ich ja schon länger auf ihn, keine Ahnung. Nur... an Weihnachten hatte es mächtig in meinem Gefühlshaushalt geknallt.

Oben wurde plötzlich runter gezählt. "Oh mein Gott! Jetzt schon?" Ayato sah überrascht hoch auf die Dachterrasse. Da diese etwa einen Meter versetzt hinter dem Balkon aufhörte, konnte man beispielsweise vom der Dachterrasse bequem hier herunter schauen. Oh, sieben schon. "Da gibt's gleich mega Feuerwerk", merkte Ayato an und deutete auf den Platz vorm Haus. Ich nickte. Etwas verträumt wartete ich einfach ab. Ich war sehr gespannt, auf das folgende Jahr. "Ken." Noch immer in Gedanken sah ich runter auf den Platz, wartete weiter. "Kaneki!" Überrascht sah ich Ayato an, hörte Stimmen eine 'Zwei' rufen und im folgenden Moment kam ich mir taub vor.

Es lag nur bedingt an Ayatos kalten Händen auf meinen Ohren und Wangen, sondern mehr daran, dass es in meinen Ohren rauschte, da mich der Kleinere fest auf den Mund küsste und ich einfach im ersten Moment vollkommen damit überfordert war. Es dauerte ein, zwei Sekunden, bis ich mich fing und eine meiner Hände ebenfalls an seine Wange glitt. Ich erwiderte den Kuss, öffnete meine Lippen etwas, und vertiefte die Geste, sobald Ayato darauf ansprang. Zuvor gab er noch einen überraschten Laut von sich. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis Ayato mitzog. Er öffnete ebenfalls seine Lippen einen Spalt breit, wodurch er mir Zugang verschaffte. 

Nach einer kleinen Weile, lösten wir uns voneinander. WOW, oh mein Gott. Das übertraf Weihnachten locker. Wieder gerade auf den Füßen stehend sah Ayato mich von unten an. Ich lächelte, leckte über meine Unterlippe, um den Geschmack noch einmal zu erfassen. Komischer Moment. Keiner von uns sagte etwas. Wir drehten uns nur wieder zur Stadt. Erst jetzt realisierte ich die bunten Lichter und das laute Knallen der Feuerwerkskörper, die am schwarzen Himmel explodierten. Mein Blick fiel auf Ayato, der den Farben zufrieden zusah. Nun wurde er aufmerksam, sah zu mir in meine grauen Augen. Ich schenkte ihm mein gewohntes Lächeln.

"Ich ähm..." "So schlimm?" "Im Gegenteil. Also-" "Nicht der Rede wert." "Trotzdem-" "Ach Kenny. Du musst dich-" "Doch! Danke", unterbrach ich ihn nun, "Sorry... Aber danke." Ayato seufzte. "Du bist so bescheuert, aber so süß, Kaneki." Ich bekam einen Kuss auf die Wange. Daraufhin zog er seine Zigaretten erneut hervor und begann zu rauchen. Dabei schaute er noch etwas dem Feuerwerk zu. Für mich zählte allerdings nur noch Ayato. Ich dachte gar nicht mehr an das Feuerwerk. Zumindest nicht, bis Ayato das Wort erneut erhob: "Frohes Neues, Kenny." "Danke, dir auch." Er drückte die Zigarette aus, schnippte sie in die Dunkelheit. 

Ich druckste etwas herum. "Was jetzt wieder?", fragte der Jüngere gereizt. "Naja, also... Ich ähm... Ayato, das, also, warum-" Mit Schwung setzte er sich plötzlich auf das Geländer, zog mich am Shirt grob zu ihm, sodass ich zwischen seinen Beinen stand. "Ich wollte dir 'nen Gefallen tun. Hätte ich das besser gelassen?" "Kommt drauf an, ob du deine Neujahrsvorsätze teilen willst", murmelte ich. Klar, niemand sonst verstand es wahrscheinlich, aber Ayato schon. Das merkte ich an seinem wissenden Grinsen. Er beugte sich vor, zog mit den Zähnen an meiner Unterlippe, leckte dann drüber, als ich ihm durch ein leises Zischen verdeutlicht hatte, dass er zu fest zugebissen hatte. Ich haschte nach seinen Lippen, fing sie ein, dominierte den Kuss sofort. Seine eine Hand griff an meinen offenen Hemdkragen. "Okay, ich bin gespannt, du zuerst. Willst du mir jetzt sagen, dass du schon seit langer, langer Zeit in mich verliebt bist?", raunte er heiß gegen meine Lippen, als er sich von mir löste.

"Hm~ seit Weihnachten vielleicht 'n bisschen", erklärte ich. "Dünnes Eis, Kenny", zischte er, "Lüg mich nie wieder an, verstanden?" Sicherlich nicht. Ich wusste zudem auch, wie er werden konnte, wenn er sauer war und außerdem hatte ich es überhaupt nicht nötig, ihn anzulügen. "An Weihnachten hab ich's wieder gemerkt", antwortete ich, "Aber seit wann ich überhaupt was für dich übrig hab ist mir ein Rätsel." Er nickte leicht. "Dass du überhaupt was für mich übrig hast, ja..." "Bescheuert, oder? Dass ich was von dir will." "Pass auf, dass du keinen Fehler machst." "Ich dachte du bist mühelos makellos?" Er presste seine Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie, ließ mich los und sah mich von oben bis unten an. Ich strich sanft über seine Wange, bekam einen lockeren Klaps auf meine. "Sei nicht so peinlich, Kaneki." "Dann gib mir weniger Vorlagen und sei nicht so abnormal nett für deine Verhältnisse." "Hey, gewöhn dich bloß nicht dran, ich warne dich." Naja, solange er noch so ungewohnt nett war, nutzte ich das einfach aus. Nun lehnte ich mich vor, lehnte meine Stirn gegen seine schmale Brust. Ich mochte Ayato sehr. Er mochte mich sehr. Das war wie ein Traum. Seine Finger durchkämmten meine Haare.

"Weißt du, das war wie erwartet", kicherte Ayato plötzlich. "Was?", fragte ich neugierig und musste grinsen, als ich ihn ansah. Ich freute mich so, dass er mich geküsst hatte. Aufmerksam sah ich ihm in die Augen, während er mich weg schob, um vom Geländer springen zu können. "Wie du küsst, Kenny. Wenn man dich ansieht und mit dir redet, meint man, du küsst süß, unschuldig, vielleicht ungeschickt, wie der weichherzige Loser-Bücherwurm, der du bist." Soviel dazu, dass er heute ausnahmsweise nett zu mir sein wollte. "Aber du bist so viel dominanter, trotz der Ruhe, das ist der Wahnsinn!" Er stieß mich locker an. Ich merkte, wie meine Wangen warm wurden. "Tz, naja, was soll ich machen. Wer's kann", prahlte ich und hob die Schultern, strich meine Haare zurück, "Image und so, damit müsstest du dich ja wohl auskennen." "Image! Natürlich!" Ayato lachte, hielt dabei seinen rechten Handrücken vor seinen Mund. Als er die Hand wieder ans Geländer des Balkons bewegte, griff ich kurzerhand mit einem Arm um ihn. Dabei legte ich meine Hand auf seinen Rücken, zog ihn schnell und bestimmt zu mir. Meinen freien Arm schlang ich um seinen Nacken, woraufhin ich mit meinen Lippen seine einfing. Etwas erschrocken klammerte er sich an meinem Hemd fest. 

Sobald ich spürte, dass der Jüngere nun auch seine Lippen bewegte und ein leises Seufzen von sich gab, zog ich den Kuss weiter in die Länge. Ayatos Hände bahnten sich ihren Weg an meine Wangen. In seinem Nacken spielte ich mit seinen Haaren, während ich an seiner Unterlippe saugte. Er öffnete seine Lippen etwas weiter, sodass meine Zunge dazwischen durch gleiten konnte. Eine kleine Weile, in der ich nicht von ihm abließ, verstrich. Als ich den Kuss nun doch löste, lehnte ich meine Stirn einen Moment an seine und genoss es, seinen heißen Atem auf meinen Lippen zu spüren. Die brannten noch förmlich. 

"Wow", machte der Dunkelblauhaarige, was sich in ein leises Auflachen mischte. Er leckte über seine Unterlippe, wie ich vorhin über meine, nachdem er mich geküsst hatte. Mit den Zähnen zog er wieder an seiner rotgeküssten Lippe. Er grinste einen Moment, unterdrückte es dann jedoch, bis nur noch ein Lächeln übrig war. "Sorry, ich wollte einfach nochmal", murmelte ich, ebenso lächelnd. Er drückte mir dafür noch einen Kuss auf, diesmal rein Lippen auf Lippen und nur wenige Sekunden andauernd. "Wie gesagt, du küsst ganz anders als erwartet." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als ich ihn losließ, so wie er mich. "Aber du magst es." Er tippte auf meine Nase, strich mit dem Finger über meine Lippen, mein Kinn und meinen Hals runter bis zu meiner Brust. "Ich steh total drauf." 

"Auch auf mich oder nur auf meine Küsse?" Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte er mein Gesicht, dann lächelte er schief. Er zog meinen Kragen zurecht. "Natürlich auf dich und deine Küsse, du Idiot. Ich dachte du wärst intelligenter als ich." Ich leckte kaum merklich über meine Lippen. Daraufhin begann ich breit zu grinsen und leise zu kichern. Mit einer Hand strich ich durch seine weichen Haare, ließ sie an seiner Wange ruhen. Mein Daumen strich über die weichgeküsste Unterlippe des Jüngeren. Er biss in meinen Finger, traf genau mit einem Eckzahn. "Miststück", sagte ich. Ayato schlang die Arme um meinen Nacken, kam mir ganz nah und küsste meine Nase. "So Wörter kenn ich von dir gar nicht", raunte er. 

Ich umarmte seine Taille, drückte ihn an mich. Manchmal kam es mir vor, als würden seine feinen Gesichtszüge nicht zu seinem dreckigen Mundwerk passen. "Darf ich dich nochmal küssen?" Ayato biss auf seine Unterlippe, zog mit seinen Zähnen dran und kam meinen Lippen näher. "Wie kann man nur so verfickt höflich sein? Scheiße, ja, natürlich. Du darfst mich küssen, wann immer du willst, Kenny. Sofern ich auch Bock hab." "Selbstverständlich nur dann."

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, vielen Dank fürs Lesen! 
> 
> Ich hoffe nach wie vor, dass es dir gefallen hat.  
> Ich weiß, dass es wahrscheinlich ein paar Schwächen aufweist und manch einer vielleicht ein bisschen aus dem Charakter fällt (was ich jedoch nicht hoffe O.o)...  
> Leider kam mir die Idee erst vor wenigen Tagen und dann hatte ich auch nicht genug Zeit und so weiter und ich weiß, dass es keine Ausrede ist und so weiter.  
> Jedenfalls bete ich bloß, dass du trotzdem Spaß hattest.
> 
> Wenn es dir gefallen hat, würde ich mich sehr über konstruktive Kritik freuen!
> 
> Liebe Grüße und einen guten Rutsch (wahlweise auch schon ein frohes neues Jahr <3)  
> Bis dann? 
> 
> Sazandora


End file.
